In the field of stage lighting, stage lighting fixtures and their technology may usually be employed to display environment, exaggerate atmosphere, highlight a central character, create sense of space and time on a stage, shape appearance of stage and provide necessary lighting effects, through light colors and their changes.
In the prior art, the stage lighting fixture is usually provided with one light source which can only produce a single lighting effect. Accordingly, to achieve multi lighting effects there must be various optical elements. Such lighting fixture however can only project a light beam in one direction, which cannot cater to people's variable requirements on stages.
In order to improve the above problems, CN 200820044427.1 discloses a moving stage lighting unit with multi light source, which comprises a lamp base, a support, and a lamp unit provided with a first light source and a second light source installed on the front side of the first light source. The second light source is installed on a mounting base, a second light source lens matched with the second light source is installed on a lens plate, and a light-shield plate is provided between the base plate and the lens plate. Although this kind of stage lighting unit with multi light source can emit light by multiple light sources, light emitting directions of each light source are the same and cannot be changed, so that stage lighting effect produced is still relatively single, and it is difficult to present varying lighting effects even when the stage lighting unit is rotating.
In addition, CN 201510374538.3 discloses a stage lighting unit capable of dynamically universally changing directions including a lamp base, a rotation plate, a first driving apparatus, at least three lamps, and transmission mechanisms corresponding to the lamps one by one. Each lamp is movably installed on the lamp base, and each lamp is universal rotary hinge joint to the rotation plate via the respective transmission mechanism. The first driving apparatus is connected with the rotation plate so as to drive the rotation of the rotation plate. Such lighting unit is provided with a plurality of rotatable lamps for projecting multi light beams, but the lamp can only rotate about the axis of its own, namely axis of the light beam, so that the rotation direction is extremely limited, resulting in restriction of the lighting direction of each lamp, thus omnidirectional light projection cannot be really realized through such light unit. On the other hand, the lamps are driven by a set of driving apparatus simultaneously, and it is not possible to drive each lamp individually according to practical demands, so that the lighting effect is further extremely limited.